Episode 7953 (4th October 2017)
Plot Finn lays slumped against a tree covered in blood. At the hospital, Moira is unconscious and hooked up to numerous monitors. Dr Reed explains to Adam that Moira has suffered a postpartum haemorrhage which required a blood transfusion. Police officers arrive at the hospital and assure Adam that a full investigation is underway but Adam orders the police officers to find Emma. Victoria bangs at Dale View. When she is finally let in, she breaks the news to hungover Pete and Ross that Moira has had a baby - and Pete's the father. Emma has spent the night in her car at a service station. She turns on the radio and hears the news bulletin mentioning the fire and that the police want to talk to her. When Emma looks in the rear-view mirror, she sees James. Finn hears his phone ringing but he soon losses consciousness again. Adam gives Pete a frosty reception when he arrives at the hospital. The nurse goes to hand the baby to Pete but Pete freezes so Victoria takes him instead. Adam vows Emma will pay for this - which PC Williams overhears. Victoria tries to get Pete to hold the baby but Pete refuses. Cain and Harriet are heading on holiday when Cain notices his wallet is missing and insists they need to head back to get it. Harriet spots distressed Emma but Cain reminds Harriet they're on holiday so Emma isn't their problem. Emma talks to her vision of James about the baby. Finn removes the phone from his pocket but it is out of charge. Somehow, he manages to summon the strength to head towards the road and walks out in front of Cain's car before collapsing to the ground. Pete is struggling to process today's revelations. Ross assures Pete that at least he knows Moira will be a good mum but Pete worries what'll happen if Moira doesn't pull through. He insists the baby is better off without him. Emma, dressed as a nurse, overhears Pete and Ross' conversation. Finn is rushed to the hospital. Cain explains to Ross and Pete that their brother has been shot. Adam goes to have another go at Pete when he learns about Finn. The police appear to talk to Adam about Finn's shooting. Adam places the blame at Emma's door but instead he's arrested for attempted murder. Cain and Harriet try to find out how Moira is. Faith explains to worried Cain that Moira was caught up in a fire at the farm. Cain is stunned when Faith reveals Moira gave birth and Pete's the father. Harriet informs the police of her sighting of Emma. At the police station, Adam truthfully explains what happened with the gun but it's clear the police don't believe his story. Adam protests he didn't shoot Finn and instructs the police officer to check the gun for Emma's fingerprints. DS Benton reminds Adam his fingerprints will be there too. Emma sneaks into the neonatal unit and says her goodbyes to the baby. Emma takes the police walking past as a sign and removes the baby from the incubator before escaping. Dr Cywinski informs Pete, Ross and Victoria that Finn will require further surgery once he's more stable. As Ross is talking to Finn, Finn suddenly flat lines and a crash team rush into the room and begin performing CPR. Meanwhile, Emma exits the hospital with Moira's baby boy in her arms... Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Dr Reed - Sandra James-Young *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Police Officer - Ian Curley *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Dr Cywinski - Margaréta Szabó (credited as 'Margareta Szabo') *Nurse - Kate Baines (credited as 'Nurses') *Nurse - Emma Leah Golding (credited as 'Nurses') Locations *Butlers Farm - Woodland *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity room D3, corridors, waiting area, neonatal unit and ICU 3 *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown service station *Hotten Road *Hotten Police Station - Interview rooms Notes *James Barton appears posthumously as a ghost seen by Emma Barton, for which Bill Ward is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,100,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes